


Days Off

by Missy



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Sledding, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greir can't help but wonder if she's ever been out of this cave, or seen the magnificent winter she brings to life.</p><p>Clearly, the solution is sledding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



And so, the prodigal traveler returned swathed in fur and down, bearing heavy boots and a bundle of well-treasured treats won by hard battle, marching determinedly over the ice and snow just to be with her lover.

They know her purpose in the town now – they fairly bow and clear her path to better facilitate the coming of spring. There have been other, temporary solutions in her absence, but none of the notions have so pleased their mistress as the mercenary. The villagers were careful to tell Greir little about those periods, for, after all, they wished to keep their heads.

And most important of all, the queen knew that Greir’s touch meant something far less complex than the epoch of summer – it meant just that the woman was there – not to stay, of course, but at least to serve.

Word had preceded her to the queen’s chamber. For indeed, as Greir breached the mouth of her room she could see that the Snow Queen waited for her with obvious eagerness. She always seemed so delighted to see her on nights like these, sitting up in bed, combing the powdery strands of her hair until they fell, angel soft, in curls about her soft features, but today the excitement was even more obvious, showing up in the soft blush decorating her cheeks. She seemed so lonely and so beautiful when Greir saw her like this every single year. It made her wonder what she got up to in the depths of winter, who she talked to, what entertained her when the village settled into its long winter’s torpor. The thoughts cleared away; Greir found herself tackled backward onto the makeshift bed, the Snow Queen’s pale blue skin aglow in the night.

She blushed slyly when the mercenary boldly kissed her. One kiss turned to two, into three, until cloaked but bold hands discovered soft curves; soon the village below shouted their joy as the sun arrived, warmth flooding their world, the flowers in their valley screaming to blooming life. 

When Greir returned to her senses, she could still hear the people in the valley below singing their joy, and in the distance bluebirds were tweeting. She swore she could smell flowers blooming. And she could also hear the Snow Queen breathing underneath her and feel her cool, wet relief. 

“That was a whopper,” said the Snow Queen quietly.

Greir agreed. In the afterward, Greir’s old question burst to life too, allowing her to question, but the queen cut her off. “I have always wondered how you manage to make me feel so marvelous,” she sighed, stretching her muscles, lying comfortably on her side.

“Yea. I’ve always wondered something about you,” admitted Greir.

“Mmm?”

“Have you ever left this place of your own free will? And if you could – would you?”

It was a sudden question, but definitely one that had been haunting Greir for awhile. But the woman stiffened in her arms, pulling away slightly; the sadness in her eyes made Greir regret her question immediately, and the mercenary never wondered about anything deeply, so in love with action was she. This was a revelation about her attachment to the young queen, but Greir was distracted by the Snow Queen’s next words. “Never.”

“But you have to wonder what it’s like to be free.”

“Don’t,” the Queen said quickly. “I wonder what’s out there all the time.”

Greir raised an eyebrow and turned toward her lover. “Can you leave, then?” she wondered. It was clearly a question that had never been posed to the Snow Queen before; she gave a thoughtful frown and played with a lock of her own hair. 

“I think so? But I don’t know what would happen to them in the meantime,” she admitted, but instantly cheered, the unnatural moment of pensiveness clearing from her eyes as clouds melt away during a sunny afternoon. “And I wouldn’t dream of leaving. These people need me to bring about the seasons, and if I leave them alone in the middle of winter or the heat of summer, they will all surely starve.”

“Eh, so what? They aren’t exactly helpless.” Just easily panicked, she remembered. Then an idea came to Greir. “Next time I swing by, I’ll bring you a treat. Before we melt the ice, we can have fun with it.”

The Snow Queen’s open, happy expression grew even brighter. Her long arms wrapped around Greir’s neck. “Oh, thank you,” she said, sleepily. “Thank you thank you….” 

Greir heard no more from the girl as she drifted away into a deep, well-satisfied sleep.

*** 

Another year passed. Another year of adventure, profit, and fun, before Greir again climbed to the Snow Queen’s lair and found her waiting. 

But before the woman could wrap herself around Greir’s furry exterior, Greir held up her hand, halting the queen in her tracks.

Then Greir took off her pack, placing it on the ground and parting its exterior flaps. The Snow Queen stood back, confusion written clearly on her pretty features – until Greir pulled a toboggan out of the sack.

“What is that?” wondered the Snow Queen, her eyes sparkling.

“A sled,” said Greir, extending the hand she’d once held up to block the girls’ progress. “Come on,” she encouraged. “Let’s have fun.”

The Snow Queen bit her bottom lip and chewed it. “We won’t be gone long?” she wondered.

“Nope. We’ll just go to that little hill to the west of the cavern. Uh. You have a back door in this place, right?”

The Snow Queen smiled. “You can come out of my back door any time.”

Both women winced at the terrible mental image. But then Greir took the Queen by her hand and they headed out into the snow. Four seconds later they were racing through the white drifts, their hearts beating like kettle drums, laughing and red-cheeked, the snow flying and flecking their hair and faces. 

The ensuing lovemaking happened al fresco, as they blushed and moaned and bumbled their way toward fulfillment under the bright blue sky. Turned out the sled worked really well as a prop for hips and heads. 

Thirty minutes after they’d rushed out into the snow to experience the world outside, the Snow Queen let out a bell-like cry. And down in the valley, roses burst forth from the snow and unfurled their banners.


End file.
